


The Potion Cupboard

by firecrackers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrackers/pseuds/firecrackers
Summary: You arrange to meet your favourite potions master in his storage cupboard for something other than organising the ingredient bottles...





	The Potion Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> I come from a fandom in which Reader fics are practically the only acceptable way to write about a particular character, but I am aware that in most other fandoms this is frowned upon. However, I have been seeing a lot of requests for Snape/Reader fics flying around tumblr so I thought I would try my hand at it since there are few that I am aware of.
> 
> Reader is a potions professor, brought onboard to relieve Snape of some of his duties as teacher while he has a lot of other mysterious duties going on outside of the school. At this point, they’ve only slept together a few times. I don't think Snape would be very much into random hook-ups or casual sex, so the relationship here is already established over a few slow moving months, so really you can imagine whatever background between the two you would prefer as this is just a bit of fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter and all such content related to it belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

The hard rungs of the ladder press into the small of your back, Severus’s warm breath tingling on your neck. Still fully dressed in his thickly layered robes, his slim fingers slide the blouse from your shoulders and move to unclasp your bra.

He’s been waiting all day for this; a promising look at breakfast this morning which lead to a noticeable, and rare, blush in his cheeks, followed by a paper aeroplane to his office just after lunch — simply detailing _Potion storeroom, 10pm x_ — let him know what you had in mind. He occasionally allowed himself to think about it, not quite to daydream, but perhaps muse momentarily before snapping back to the present to bluntly let a student know they had failed miserably at brewing a Forgetfulness Potion.

He rests his hands on your shoulders, while his thin lips trace a line of kisses up your neck, across your jaw, and to your mouth, bringing a hand up to gently cup your jaw as the other made its way down your chest to tentatively cover your exposed breast. A shaky breath hitched in his throat as he held his hand there, desperate for more contact between you both but unsure quite how to initiate it.

You pick up on his hesitancy and open your eyes, breaking the kiss and startling him a little. He's so consumed by worries he will do something wrong that it takes him a second or two to think of what to say out loud to avoid sounding pathetic.

‘Is there a problem?’ He eventually sneers, attempting to uphold his usual sarcastic tone despite his current vulnerability. His hand is still awkwardly stationed on your breast. He snaps it away so fast you barely see him move, all the while his eyes are fixed on you. You can tell there are a million thoughts rushing around in that clever head of his. Most of them berating himself for behaving like such an awkward, frigid git.

Stifling a smirk at his quick bat-like movement, you disregard his question and get right to making him feel secure. ‘Are you sure…?’ You ask this slowly, gently.

You wait for him to realise that you’re not judging him, rather, you're understanding that he's not finding this to be exactly a breeze and that it's ok. You both know he can be slightly inept during these sorts of situations and it’s taken a great deal of trust between both of you to get this far with him. After all, he has suffered years of almost no positive physical contact at all; it would be overwhelming even for the most stern dungeon-dwelling bat. Equally, what you know of his past (and that really is only very essential snippets and a few very small truths that he has entrusted you with) have been hard to swallow. You wouldn't trust many people with a Dark Mark in usual circumstances, but Severus and the feelings you get when you're around him aren't usual either.

His face softens instantly as his eyes open again to find yours gazing back at him. It's not the question he has difficulty answering, it is the way you asked it and your understanding of his feelings that throws him. There is nothing for you to gain from being so caring, other than his affection in return. You care about him. He doesn’t need to say anything, so just nods slowly. Severus trusts you but is not used to trusting.

You switch places to position him against the ladder, careful not to knock one of the many ingredient bottles from the shelves, and slow, soft kisses take over. He whimpers into your mouth at the tenderness of your ministrations, desperate to take you in his arms but too apprehensive to actually do it.

You run your hands down his lithe arms, wanting, needing, to feel his skin on yours, but you mentally pace yourself and decide to take your time unfastening every single one of the buttons down his chest. Growing more and more impatient at every button unfastened, he has to grip the ladder to stop from ripping the rest of the buttons off himself. Years — hell, almost a lifetime — alone, and now, when you're here, all of your attention on him, your sweet scent intoxicating him and the promise of more contact growing nearer as the seconds pass, he can't wait. He can't spend another second without you touching him, without you kissing him, without you.

Finally you had removed his many layers and at last press your naked chest against his. His trousers have grown ever so tight and uncomfortable in the last few minutes, so he attempts to ease the pressure by grinding into you, making you moan in equal desperation, as a desperate gasp escapes his throat against his will, turning his cheeks rosy from embarrassment. But you love to hear his moans and cries when he's with you like this, and you tell him regularly. It doesn't stop him from grinding into you again, gripping your waist and kissing you with such urgency you wondered if this was the same man you were with five minutes ago.

'Please...' he whispers, making eye contact with you now, cheeks still prickling with heat.

‘Serves you right for wearing too many clothes,’ you tease, before nipping at his bottom lip and deepening the kiss he began. His arms are tight by his sidesagain now, only moving to allow your arms to snake around his slight waist.

You guide his left arm up and press your cheek to his dark mark. Severus hisses at the soft sensation against his only recently burning forearm. He watches as your eyes fill with sadness and you turn to press your lips to it. In turn his eyes sting with tears he fights to keep back. He might have trusted you and opened up to you in the last few months, but he can’t show this side of himself to you yet. It’s just too much.

You guide his hand to your own waist and quickly kiss him again, hot and needy, just like he wanted it to be. He rocks his hips into you again to try to establish more contact, but you step away, resting a hand on his chest. He looks down as you slide it, painfully slowly, past his ribcage, over his navel, to the top of his trousers, pausing there for what seemed like forever before hooking two fingers over the top of the fabric and pulling him toward you. He's completely yours as you proceeded to unbutton the trousers too — but much quicker this time. You might have been able to pace yourself before, but you’re past that now. You need him.

He reached behind to steady himself on the ladder, his erection throbbing, biting his tongue to keep from saying something cutting in his impatience because now was not the time to give you an excuse to make him suffer any longer, and he knew you loved to play those games.

Severus finally trouser-less, you removed your own trousers and pressed yourself against him once more, nipping at his chest and neck with your lips. A moan of utter bliss escaped his throat as he began to writhe against you, pushing his hard cock against your leg.

‘Not yet,’ you managed to utter between heavy breaths, your underwear soaked through.

He reached a hand down to rub your swollen and sensitive clit through the lace of your underwear, whimpering as he felt for himself how much you wanted him, biting his lip when you whined in response to his long thin fingers stroking you with precise and perfect pressure. You held onto his shoulders to steady yourself, your head swimming in desire as he moved the lace to one side, dipping one finger into your wetness, then two, slowly grazing your sensitive spot over and over. He watched you ardently, checking for your approval, amazed at the fact that _he_ is the one making you feel like this, causing you to writhe against his hand and breathe his name, continuing to pump his fingers until he could feel your body tensing. He quickly moved his fingers back to your clit, circling painfully slowly.

The corners of his mouth curved into a smirk as he enjoyed his confidence in making you wait for your release just as he had to wait to be touched.

Your head fell forwards and rested on his chest as he continued to keep you right on the edge. Your breath on his skin, and your hand that had creeped over his underwear reminded him of his desperate need and he began to speed up. Your eyes snapped open. ‘Sev- ’ you whispered as your body began to tense again, and you gave in to the pleasure his fingers provided, riding them as your orgasm took over. He whimpered once more at the sight of you losing control whilst you continued rubbing him firmly through the silk of his pants.

He held you close, kissing your forehead and turning you to perch on the ladder yourself. He wasn’t done with you yet. Kneeling in front of you, he removed your underwear completely and trailed little wet kisses up your thigh, giving you time to come down from the high of your orgasm. Seeing you come undone like that it his touch gave him all the confidence in the world to do it again.

It didn’t take long to adjust to the feeling of him kissing and sliding his tongue across your sensitive nub. You hissed at the pleasure, still sensitive from the work his fingers had done only minutes ago.

Not sure what to do with his hands, he eventually rested them on your hips, as your hands came down to push into his greasy, soft hair, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him which turned into a low ongoing moan as you massaged his scalp.

The feeling of his talented tongue coupled with his nose pressing against your pubic bone tipped you over the edge once more, and you were gripping his long hair tightly in your fists as you rode out your second orgasm of the evening.

He wasted no time in standing up and removing his own underwear, slithering between your legs and entering you carefully but quickly, his head thrown back in bliss as he finally got the contact he desired from you. Wrapping your legs around him, he bucked his hips with uneven and desperate thrusts, looking into your eyes the entire time. It felt so good to finally be filled with him, watching the pleasure on his face, and you resolved to make sure you don't tease him quite so much next time; you want him to feel how he makes you feel.

He was consumed by utter ecstasy as he could feel himself coming undone. All previous control and constraint he had over himself no longer mattered, as in this moment with you all that mattered was what you were both feeling. He thought about how wonderful you are and the fact that you chose to do this with him. You find him desirable, with all his flaws, with his sallow skin and lank hair. You love him. You wrapped your arms around him for leverage as his thrusts became quicker, and the extra physical contact from you was all he needed. He cried your name as he came suddenly and hard, slowly rocking his hips as he came down from his satisfaction.

Suddenly, embarrassment hit him once more, and he didn’t know where to look. Despite having seen him like this before, he still wasn’t used to sharing this much of himself with anyone.

You continued to hold him as you hopped off the ladder and leant against it with him, stroking his hair and placing a kiss on his nose. You slid down to the floor together, a mess of arms and legs, found his cloak, and wrapped it around the two of you.

After a while, he said cooly, ‘You know, it’s much more comfortable in my bed.’

This was your first invitation into his living quarters and frankly you would do nothing but jump at the chance.

‘Well, perhaps we should make our way there then. We should dress first — then we have all the fun of undoing your hundreds of buttons all over again.’

He rolled his eyes at your comment, and stood to gather his robes. Finding his wand in the pile, he smirked.

‘What are you plotting?’ You enquired, loving the sight of his lips curling at the edges.

‘Oh… there’s a spell I came up with the other night after our last… meeting. I fully intend to show it to you — or rather, do it to you — when we reach my bed. Get dressed.’

You had never dressed quicker in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Since you're still reading, I'll let you in on a secret - I wrote this a year ago and have only just had the courage to post it. I'm by no means an accomplished fic writer, but I hope this was enjoyable and gives in to some of your Snapey headcanons!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or requests for more one shots and I may give them a go.
> 
> Oh, and please be kind; this isn't intended to be a serious fic or fit in at any particular point in the canon, it's just a bit of fun! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) if you want my Snape sideblog url just ask!


End file.
